


The Game Begins (The Start of Despair)

by Angerlleia



Series: Home Is Where Hope Lives [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Anxiety, Background DICE (Dangan Ronpa), Blood and Injury, DICE Has Over 10000 Members (Dangan Ronpa), Everyone is still kinda fucked up about it, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Im bad at tags smh, Kidnapping, Killing Game Was A Virtual Reality Simulation (Dangan Ronpa), Kokichi has anxiety but isn't the uwu gay baby that pg hedacannons make him out to be, Memory Alteration, Multi, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Past Character Death, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Tickling, V3 Kids are Dr 1&2's Kids, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angerlleia/pseuds/Angerlleia
Summary: Kiibo Togami-Naegi was a simple High School student. Well, if you considered being an Ultimate going to a school made for Ultimates run by your dad was simple high school stuff....The Cast of V3 are the kids of the cast from THH and GD. This changes everything and nothing.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Home Is Where Hope Lives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026489
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	The Game Begins (The Start of Despair)

**Author's Note:**

> This has been an itch in the back of my brain for far to long. If no one is going to write Kiibo as Naegami's son, then I'll do it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo Togami-Naegi, Before the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make things clear, Kiibo's hair is actually a light blonde in this AU. It doesn't turn white until just before the Killing Game (This is explained in the chapter).
> 
> Oh also, in reference to Kiib's dads. He calls Makoto "dad" and Byakuya "father"

Kiibo Togami-Naegi was a simple high school student. Well, if you considered being an Ultimate going to a school made for Ultimates run by your dad was simple high school stuff. Being the son of Makoto Togami-Naegi and Byakuya Togami-Naegi was also not very simple. Perhaps Kiibo is not very simple at all.

Ever since he was a boy, he has struggled to get along with the people around him. Kiibo tried everything to connect with his fellow students, but in the end, it was never enough. He was too distant, unable to recognize social cues, and according to some particularly hurtful students, "Annoying". So eventually, Kiibo stopped trying to make friends, after all, he didn't need them. All he need was his work.

Since he was young, Kiibo had a talent for robotics. He would spend hours messing different metal parts until he came up with something new. Just before graduating from middle school, he created the first functional robotic prosthetic. The prosthetic was fully functional; The device could connect to a persons nerves and allow them to move the prosthetic as if it were an actual limb. It wasn't surprising that a few days later, he was contacted by the Ultimate Initiative, and was given the title of Ultimate Robotics Engineer. And from there, it was only a matter of time before his father offered him the chance to come to the new Hope's Peak Academy. He accepted of course.

And that's how he got to where he was now. Kiibo Togami-Naegi was currently staring up at the large school in front of him. A school that would secure a safe future for him. He takes a step forward, and decides to take control of his destiny.

.  
.  
.

Kiibo Togami-Naegi has been going to Hope's Peak Academy for one week before he ends up in some trouble.

He was sure that his gloves were well.. not very obvious. It wasn't that weird for someone to wear gloves.. right?

He had only started wearing gloves because of an accident he got into at a young age which caused his hands to end up more scarred than he'd like. (The gloves had been a gift from one Mrs. Kirigiri. They'd been made to specifically fit his hands. He has to say, he's pretty fond of them..)

But.. no one would notice them.. right?

Wrong. Apparently, Kiibo doubts the minds of his classmates.

He'd been assigned classroom cleaning duty that day with Miu Mioda, and he knew immediately that something would go wrong.

You would think that he and Miu would get along due to having similar talents.. but alas no..

He was more of a quiet type (who typically gets into fights, what about it?) and Miu was.... Miu.

Disaster had struck half-way through cleaning when Miu suddenly grabbed his wrist.

"Hey Kee-boy, you always wear these gloves. Why?" The blonde girl asked, her other hand coming up to rub her chin thoughtfully.

"I believe that's none of your business, Mioda-san." He grumbled, trying to get across his bad mood.

"What, are you hiding something under here?" The taller girl teased, her hand tightening slightly just to make sure Kiibo couldn't pull away.

"Again, that is none of your business. Now, release me so we can finish our task and go home for the day.." The blonde boy pulled his wrist, but it proved futile against Miu's grip.

"Welp, guess I'll just have to check!" The inventor grabbed the glove at the tip of Kiibo's finger and started to pull.

"Wait-!"

The glove came off.

Silence.

While Miu was distracted processing what she saw, Kiibo pulled his hand back to himself and snatched the stolen glove from Miu's hand. He quickly put the glove back on, looking around the room a little to make sure no one else saw.

Fuck, It doesn't even matter if anyone saw

Miu is going to tell everyone

Kiibo is going to get labeled as some freak with scars all of his han-

"I'm... sorry." Miu mumbles, bowing a little.

Well, Kiibo definitely didn't expect that.

"I.. won't tell anyone if that's what your worried about."

Kiibo sighs, "It's fine. Just.. don't do it again.." The boy rubs his wrist self-consciously, anxiety building up into a sudden migraine.

"Have a good day, Mioda-san.." The blonde grumbles, grabbing his bag and ditching cleaning duty early.

Kiibo Togami-Naegi takes a step forward.

.  
.  
.

Kiibo Togami-Naegi is sitting in his homeroom class when he realizes something. Beyond their names and talents, he knows nothing about his fellow students. He knows that the slightly shorter boy that sits behind him is named Kokichi Hinata, and that he is the Ultimate Supreme Leader, (Despite his outward appearance and general attitude, the smaller boy can be very terrifying in his own right..) but other than that, he knows absolutely nothing about him. He thinks about the boy who sits next to him, Shuichi Kirigiri, The Ultimate Detective, and draws another blank. The sudden revelation makes him.. a bit sad. (though, he's sure his classmates would be surprised to hear he even had emotions.) He hasn't made an attempt to make friends since his younger days, the fear of being denied for his oddities having settled deep within his brain since he was a child. Despite not meaning to, he lets out a heavy sigh, a small frown gracing his normally emotionless face.

"Naegi-kun?"

Kiibo breaks out of his daze, his expression snapping back into an emotionless one. He looked up at the girl now standing at his desk, leaning down slightly to look at his face. In front of him was Kaede Maizono, The Ultimate Piantist. Another person he barley knows, he remembers grumpily. "Are you alright? You looked a little upset.." She mumbles, taking a better look at his face. "I'm fine, just tired." Kiibo grumbles, keeping his voice down and wishing the girl in front of him would do the same. He didn't like the idea of anyone knowing he was upset. After all, he was supposed to be emotionless ("Like a robot", a certain Kaito Ishimaru liked to remind him..) "What? Kii-boy is upset?" Kokichi says from behind him, sitting up in his desk. "I said it's nothin-" "Oh? Are you all right Naegi-kun?" "I'm f-" "Huh? What's wrong with Naegi?" "Nothin-" "He sighed pretty loudy earlier, and I thought I saw him frowning." "N-" "You okay, dude? It's okay for even robots to have emotio_" Whack "OW! Maki!" "You deserved that, let's be honest.."

Soon enough, the light-headed boy was surrounded by every single one of his classmates, all either asking him how he was feeling, or arguing among themselves. Kiibo let out an annoyed sigh, covering his ears with his hands and laying his head down on the desk in front of him. Eventually, they'll get bored and go away..

Soon, everything was silent. Assuming that his classmates had given up, he lifted his head.

Only to find one Kokichi Hinata standing infront of him, holding a small paper and clearing his throat. Kiibo tilted his head slightly, catching a glimpse of the blackboard at the front of the class. The board, which was blank the last time he looked at it, now had chalk writing on it. The writing caused his heart to drop.

'Who Can Make Naegi-Chan Smile First?!'

This was an absolute nightmare.

He was brought back to situation by Kokichi speaking, "Ahem, If robots can't identify stop signs and traffic lights in captcha images, maybe self-driving cars are a bad idea!"

The entire room is silent, save for Kaito saying, "That wasn't even funny.."

Kokichi lets out a slightly embarrassed huff, "Well I'm sorrryyy~! All I know are PUNS!" The short leader walks back into the small crowd of students, "Why don't you give it a try than, Star-Seeker~."

The taller boy puffs out his chest and walks in front of Kiibo, "Watch this!" He backs up, before doing a back flip-

Which he immediately failed, accidentally kicking a desk and falling on his face. The entire room bursts into laughter, as Kaito lifts himself back up with a pained and embarrassed grunt. However, It barley gets a reaction out of Kiibo, who is more worried about Kaito then laughing at his failed attempt of a back flip.

"I'll get it next time!" He declares, still holding his nose, as he walks back into the crowd of students.

The process continued another 12 times, each of his fellow classmates competing to get him to smile. Himiko did a magic trick, Tenko flipped over Kokichi using her akido skills (Kiibo feels bad about the boy getting literally thrown into the ground as a joke..), Rantaro shows him some cool pictures from his travels, Kaede plays a little song on a piano app she downloaded, Angie paints him (No one's really sure where she got the paints and the easel or how they got into the classroom without anyone noticing..), Korekiyo tells him about anthropology stuff (Kiibo tried to act at least a little not bored to spare the other teens feelings), Kirumi organizes his things, Gonta picks up Ryoma like he weighs nothing (It *is* impressive, just not smile worthy.) ,Miu shows him a little robot she made (He's a little impressed considering robotics is normally his thing.), and... Maki threatens him (She apologies after so it's okay..)

The only one left to go is Shuichi, who is practically pushed onto the 'stage' by Kokichi. He's holding the same paper Kokichi had before, Kiibo realizes belatedly.

"Uhm... W-what do y-y-you call a fly w-without wings?"

Kiibo stares at him.

"A w-walk?"

The joke is.. terrible. Outright terrible; Kiibo has to say it's probably the worst thing he's heard.

But.. The way Shuichi tells it is somehow funny to him. He laughs without meaning to, a small smile coming to his expression seamlessly. 

He realizes too late however, as the entire room goes quiet. They're all staring at him.

Of course, Kiibo messed it up. He shouldn't have reacted, now everyone's going to hate him because he's weird and no one will ever like him why did he ever think they woul-

There's a collective groan from nearly every student as they dig into their pockets, each one handing Shuichi small amounts of money. "I should've gone with that joke first.." Kokichi grumbles jokingly as he drops a few coins into the taller boy's hand. But, Shuichi doesn't respond, because he's still staring at Kiibo. The lighter haired boy meets his gaze, and both turn away almost immediately as Kiibo feels his face heat. He can't help a small smile coming to his face again. Maybe he could try making friends.. just one more time.

He stands up from his desk, and faces Shuichi.

Kiibo Togami-Naegi takes a step forward, and decides to take control of his destiny.  
.  
.  
.

Kiibo Togami-Naegi has been going to Hope's Peak for a whole semester now.

It's taken a lot of work, both with encouragement from his dads and friends,but, he's slowly began to let down his walls. He still keeps up his emotionally-vacant expression, but he feels more comfortable talking with his classmates and actually smiling around them.

Kiibo is also pretty sure that he has a crush on one of his fellow classmates, Shuichi Kirigiri. He does not have time for love, however, he *can* let himself indulge a little in his fantasies of holding hands with the taller boy- NO.

He cannot get distracted like this, he needs to focus on class. He rips his gaze from the unaware detective and back to the teacher at the front of the class who seems to be assigning partners for a group project. Kiibo sighs, looking up at the board to see who he's been paired with.

'Kokichi-Angie' That's... an interesting pair.. 

'Himiko-Tenko' He hopes Tenko won't bother Himiko too much with her blatant crush on her.

'Kaito-Maki' Welp, if Kaito goes missing suspiciously, Kiibo is sure he'll know the reason..

'Kiibo-Shuichi' Thank god, that gives him more time to think about hi- Wait no... no nononnono-

"Hey Naegi-Kun, it seems like we got paired together.." The taller detective was suddenly at the side of his desk, "Do you want to work on it together after school? You could come over to my house.. I'm sure my moms wouldn't mind." Kiibo takes a moment to collect his frenzied thoughts before speaking, "Sure, I'll let my dads know. What time should I come over?" "Oh, Uh.. How about 6?" "Alright, That sounds good to me." Shuichi smiles and turns away, going back to his desk to get his belongings together before the bell rings. Kiibo decides to follow his lead, placing his books into his backpack before getting out his phone and texting his father.

\----  
Me- Hey i have group project wth shuichi  
u mind if i go to his house around 6

egg dad- Nope! Have fun kiddo! ;)  
Not too much fun, hopefully ;)))  
\----

Kiibo groans at his dad's antics before laying his head down on the desk, waiting for the bell to ring.

.  
.  
.

Kiibo Togami-Naegi arrives at the Kirigiri household at exactly 6 p.m. ("A Togami is never late." His father tells him once after he'd woken him up earlier than he'd like to be awoken for school.) He takes a deep breath, and knocks on the door. There's silence for a few moments before he hears footsteps coming to the door. The door swings open, revealing a taller woman with black hair which has been pulled into a bun. "Hello Mrs. Kirigiri." Kiibo greets, remembering the woman from a visit she made to his home with her wife. It seemed that his and Shuichi's parents were friends.

"Oh Kiibo, so formal. How many times must I tell you, just call me Celeste." The elegant woman spoke kindly, her red eyes softening, "Are you here to see Shuichi? He said he was having a friend over to do a group project." (Kiibo is pretty sure that his dads were just messing with him when they said this woman use to have a french accent..) "Yep, that would be me." Kiibo smiles, and enters the home when Celeste steps out of the door way. "Shuichi is upstairs. If you two need anything, just let us know." The older woman says before moving to the couch next to her quiet wife who is currently typing away at a laptop.

Kiibo nods at the two before quickly ascending the stairs of their home. He walks directly to the door at the end of the hall, which is covered in small star stickers. The light-haired boy knocks and waits for a few moments. "Oh! Come in!" A familair voice calls from behind the door. Kiibo pushes open the door to find his work partner sitting on the bed, a book on his lap with a few papers in it. "You're here!" The detective grins and pats the spot on the bed next to him.

God, this is going to be torture...

.  
.  
.

The hours pass and the sun eventually begins to set. Kiibo Togami-Naegi sees his chance for escape. "It's getting pretty dark.. I should probably go home.." The detective looks up from his spot on the floor, (He rolled off the bed at some point during the night.) "Oh.. You don't.. want to stay?" Shuichi mumbles the last part quietly.

Kiibo feels his heart clench painfully at the sad look. He takes a breath, holds it for a moment, and lets it go. "I'll text my dad, see if he'll let me stay the night." The light haired boy wasn't looking, but he could hear the gasp that came from the taller boy. Kiibo grabbed his phone, and texted his dad.

\----  
Me- Hey am gonna spend the nite with Shuichi

egg dad- Alright! Just try to be back by 10 a.m.  
\----

Kiibo let out a sigh, and laid back on Shuichi's bed. He closed his eyes for a moment before he felt the mattress dip underneath the weight of another being. He opened his eyes to see Shuichi sitting beside him, staring down at him.

Kiibo is about to say something when the detective beats him to it, "I've never heard you laugh since that competition we had in class.."

The light haired boy only had a moment to ponder what that meant before Shuichi attacked. The detective began evilly spidering his hands across the shorter boy's stomach. Kiibo's reaction was immediate, the boy let out a yelp which dissolved into tiny giggles, "Whwwhwait!! SthAPHH!" The cruel detective above him let out a laugh and continued to pick and poke at the blonde's stomach, drawing all sort of embarrassing giggles and snorts from the normally stoic ultimate. "SHUICHIHIIHI! STOHOHOP PLEASEEEE!!" The robotics engineer squealed, his face flushed a bright red. Shuichi finally stopped his barrage of tickles, staring down at the red-faced, all-smiles, Kiibo who just noticed him staring. "Who would've though that the stoic Togami heir was ticklish." Shuichi laughed, looking down at the blonde boy who was still flushed but no longer smiling.

"S-sorry.. that was weird.." The detective mumbled, starting to move away. "N-No!" Kiibo shouted, grabbing the other teens hand before realizing what he'd done, "I... I mean.. I didn't really mind??" That caused both of them both to stop. "You... don't mind getting tickled?" "No! I mean.. yeah?? I don't really mind if it's you.." Silence.

Smooth Kiibo, real smooth.

"I... I think I'm in love with you, Kiibo."

So it seems they're both bad at this.

Kiibo flushesd a dark red and for a few moments, they both just stare at each other. Shuichi lets out a sigh, "I'm sorry. I probably just ruined everything.." "No... cuz, I think I love you too.."

Another moment of silence.

"So... What does this mean?" Shuichi wonders aloud, his eyes never leaving the boy below him. Kiibo closes his eyes for a moment, and takes a deep breath.

Kiibo Togami-Naegi takes a metaphorical step forward and decides to take control of his destiny.

.  
.  
.

Kiibo Togami-Naegi has been dating one Shuichi Kirigiri for a week now.

On Sunday, after spending the night at Shuichi's again, he wandered down the stairs and into the kitchen at nearly 1 A.M. He had just wanted a glass of water. Not... whatever this was..

He startled when he heard Mrs. Kirgiri clear her throat. Kiibo looked up, meeting the silver haired woman's gaze from across the counter. "I'm sure your wondering.. what that was.." The woman mumbles, a slightly embarrassed expression crossing her face. Kiibo nodded.

Just a few moments ago, while Kiibo was grabbing a glass for water. He watched Kyoko Kirigiri rush down the stairs in a panic before grabbing his shoulders and pulling him away from the fridge just before a pan, which he hadn't seen sitting on the edge of the fridge, fell to the floor just where he was standing moments ago.

He shook himself from the memory, and looked to the woman in front of him who began to speak, "I can hear the footsteps of the god of death." Kiibo is sure that he absolutely wasn't expecting to hear that. "I can feel when someone is about to die, and it feels me with a sense of dread.." The blonde boy stares at the older woman for a few moment, not speaking. "I felt it earlier, so that's why I rushed in here.." A chill goes down the robotic engineer's spine at the thought he could have died so easily. (and for it to be from something so simple?) 

"though.. normally the feeling of dread goes away after I save someone.." Kirigiri continues, her eyebrows knitting together in thought. "It's not as strong as before, but it's still there.. just faintly." That wasn't very comforting.. "Just.. be careful. Okay?" Kirigiri stands up, fluffing up Kiibo's hair. Both of them stand up from their seat at the counter, about to go their separate ways when-

Footsteps speed down the stairs and before them, is Shuichi, his hair tussled and slightly knotted. He had a panicked look on his face as he immediately locked eyes with Kiibo. "Oh.. You're okay.. thank god.." "Are you okay Shuichi?" Kirigiri asks, placing a hand on her sons back. "I.. I'm fine.. just felt like something bad was gonna for some reason.." Both Kirigiri and Kiibo share a knowing look that carries a message. 'Take care of him & yourself' ...He'll try. 

"C'mon Shu', lets go back to bed.." Kiibo yawns, placing a hand over his mouth.

Kiibo Togami-Naegi takes a step forward and decided to take control of his destiny.

.  
.  
.

Kiibo Togami-Naegi feels it coming before he sees it. He hears it, the footsteps of the god of death. He's walking home form school with Shuichi on Monday when he feels it. He can tell Shuichi feels it too with the way he tenses beside him. But while Shuichi struggles to see where the dread is coming from, Kiibo knows immediately.

He sees Kokichi Hinata, his head down with near non-visible tears dripping down his face, start to cross the road. He assumes that in his stupor of sadness he doesn't see the truck turn down the street and start barreling towards him. Kiibo steals a second-long glance at Shuichi and feels many things at once.

Guilt, for what he's about to do to Shuichi.

Fear, for what he's about to do to himself. 

Content, that now he knows what his destiny was from the very beginning. 

Kiibo Togami-Naegi takes a step forward and decides to take control of his destiny.

.  
.  
.

The next seconds happen in what seem like hours. Kiibo rips away from Shuichi, and runs to the center of the street, to Kokichi. The truck is coming, and the blonde can feel the steps getting closer. 

He uses all of his strength, slamming into Kokichi and pushing him across the road and onto the other side of the sidewalk. The steps are closer, inescapable now. He's going to die die die die die-

He sees Shuichi. 

The detetctive's golden eyes glisten with tears, as he realizes what's happening. They're filled with a look of almost betrayal and fear. Guilt. His hand is reaching out, trying to get to Kiibo, to do anything. The blonde boy is just glad that he's too far away. (He wouldn't be able to live with himself if Shuichi got hurt because of him.) 

Kiibo mouths some last words to his love.

"I'm sorry, I love you."

Pain

Black

.  
.  
.

Kiibo wakes up in horrible pain.

There's someone talking? No, there's multiple people but one is closer, more clear.

"ki- please don- come back to me."

who? who is that.. 

"Please don't leave.."

It sounds so familiar..

"KIIBO!"

Shuichi..

"Shuu.. Ngh.." Kiibo opens his eyes despite the pain that the light sends through his head.

"Kiibo! T-thank god. Y-y-you're gonna be o-okay! Just stay with us!"

Us?

"I'm s-sorry. I'm s-so sorryy, this is my f-f-fault."

Kokichi.. He's safe, thank god..

"K-koki- gh!"

"D-don't talk to much! You're gonna be okay!" His eye sight finally clears an he can see the two figures above him, if not a little blurryly.

He lifts his head, trying to get a look at what happened to him.

"No no no no, you don't want to look at that.. J-just f-f-focus on us okay! The a-ambulance is gonna be here soon.." Shuichi says, trying to act calm as he pushes him back down onto the asphalt.

It's too late, he'd seen. It was only a glance, but he'd seen it.

"M-My le-gh!"

They were mangled beyond recognition. His black school pants were torn and tattered, stained completely with blood. He can't move them, and even if he tried it fills him with horrible pain. He lets out a scream which tappers of into tears, his quiet sobs being shushed by Shuichi and accompanied by Kokichi's own sobs. He's dying he's dying he's dying dying dying dying-

"st- us-!"  
"Ki- ase-"

Black

.  
.  
.

There's a siren blaring

That's the first thing he comes back to.

The second is another voice, different from the first two but very recognizable.

"Kiibo!" 

Father..

He opens his eyes, met with a hand holding his own. The hand is connected to a clean suit that now has blood sinking into it, to blonde hair and glasses, to a panicked and worried expression that looks completely out of place on the normally stoic man's face.

"Da-" His father shushes him, his breaths shuddering and Kiibo swears he feels something wet drip onto their intertwined hands.

"You're okay, you're okay, you're okay.."

Kiibo has never heard him sound like this.

"Your dad is gonna be here soon, he'll meet us at the hospital."

"M-My legs.."

The older blond man shushes him, and when Kiibo looks up, he can see tears dripping down his father's face.

"You're gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay.."

He keeps repeating that as Kiibo slips back into unfeeling unconsciousness.

.  
.  
.

When Kiibo wakes up again, he expects to find a hospital room. He expects to see his dads, both scolding him and promising to ground him forever for how reckless he was but end with them both just being happy he's alive. He expects to see Kokichi, who probably feels so guilty, to apologize over and over again until Kiibo has to yell at him to make him realize it's okay. He expects to see Shuichi, who will call him an idiot with a fond voice and they'll both cry about how things could've ended. But.. that's not what happens.

Instead, Kiibo wakes up to a dark room, laying on what feels like a metal table. He sits up in a panic, surprisingly in no pain.

Oh! His legs, he needs to see what happen-

No..

Nonononononononononononononononono-

From the knee down, Kiibo's legs, which definitely were flesh and bone the last time he checked, were now metal.

His legs.. have been replaced with prosthetics?

They're.. just gone?

gonegonegonegonegonegonegone-

"Do you like them? They're based off of your own design, after all!" A female voice calls out from the darkness that Kiibo's eyes haven't adjusted to yet. 

He jumps, immediately getting off the table. Woah, they really are based off his design.. He can move them at free will. He stumbles a bit, unused to the difference in weight ad the inability to feel anything through them.

"Woah now! No need to get all defensive now!" The voice calls again, and Kiibo can see a silhouette in the shadows.

"W-who are you?!" The blonde boy cringes at the way his voice cracks.

"Who I am doesn't matter, You'll find out eventually." The person(?) steps into view and Kiibo takes a step back. A blue-haired girl with glasses is looking down at him, taking slow, methodical, steps towards him. Each step she takes one step forward, Kiibo takes one step back. All the while, she spoke to him.

"I'm surprised you haven't noticed your other changes, though I guess they're not as obvious.."

Other changes? What other changes?

Kiibo reaches up a hand (That he now realizes is no longer gloved..) into his hair; an attempt to calm himself slightly. This causes a piece of it to fall into his eyes. That's when he notices..

It's white. No longer the same blonde color as his father, but completely white.

"Wha.. What did you do to me?!" He shouts at the girl, his voice too filled with fear for his liking.

"What did *I* do to you? I saved your life!" The girl says, like it's a normal thing, "You would've died in that hospital if I did nothing, and that would've been a waste of a perfectly good contestant!"

Contestant?

"W-What do you mean contestant?!"

"Contestant for my Killing Game, of course!" The girl smiles, her steps becoming faster, "You'll make a good protagonist! After all, you are the son of Makoto and Byakuya Togami-Naegi! You should do splendid."

Killing game? Protagonist? What does any of this mean.

Kiibo feels his back hit a wall, and realizes he's trapped.

"S-Stay away from me!" He yells, putting up his fists. He didn't want to, but he'd hurt this girl if she tried anything funny. "W-What do you want? You can't keep me here forever! People will notice I'm gone!"

"That's what I'm counting on."

What?

She's... counting on people noticing he's missing?

The girl is now only an arms distance away.

"That's how I'll get my revenge for what your family did to her." The cheerful persona is gone now, only replaced with a scowl.

"H-her?" What his family did? What could they have done that would make someone do something this?

"Remember this name, Kiibo Togami-Naegi, and remember it well."

The girl takes another step forward, and Kiibo goes to strike. He shoots forward, his fist going to strike the girl in her face. A hand grabs his wrist all to fast and bends his entire arm behind his body before spinning him and slamming him into the wall once again.

"Tsumugi Enoshima."

That's all the once-blonde boy hears before he feels a small prick in his neck, and suddenly his consciousn e ss i s f a di n g

h el p

"N o.. "

"Don't worry Kiibo, You get to stay here with me a little longer."

th a t vo ic e  
wr on g

ru n get awa y

bl a ck

.  
.  
.  


K1-B0 wakes up with his head on a desk inside a classroom he doesn't recognize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I enjoy bullying Kiib a little too much.
> 
> A little explanation on the AU of this fic:
> 
> In this AU, The only main things that change are that everyone from DR 1 & 2 survive (Except Chiaki. Sorry guys, she's still 100% an AI) and that the V3 cast are their kids! The first two killing games still happen tho, just no one actually dies.
> 
> Also, as you can probably tell, the v3 cast AREN'T danganronpa fanboys/girls/people. They're actually just noraml Hope's Peak Students who get kidnapped by Tsumugi for *reasons* 
> 
> Hope that explains some things!


End file.
